Cover
by raiko.EXE
Summary: Because when you're the alpha-male, you sure as hell don't want your woman walking around in THAT. — Leon x Tifa


Well, it's been a very long time since I've actually written something, and in a bit of an emotional rut, I decided to try my hand at something lighthearted in order to brighten my mood. This is my first piece of fiction in the Kingdom Hearts category, and I hope I do this rare pairing justice. I have such a guilty pleasure for these two, it's crazy D: Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Cover**

Leon sat hunched over the desk next to the window of his room, pen in hand as his eyes scanned the blueprint in front of him for probably the millionth time that day. The plans looked like they had suffered multiple stab wounds or something similar to that effect, scribbles and slashes of red pen all over the abused roll. Perhaps he was being a bit too meticulous about the construction of the new business district, but wasn't that his job? As head of the Restoration Committee, he couldn't, or rather _wouldn't_ settle for anything less than perfect.

Drawing a couple of arrows indicating the new placement of a building, the brunette allowed the pen cap to poke at the plush of his bottom lip. He'd been dwelling in the confines of his room ever since the sun had risen. He supposed he could have gone to the Committee HQ, but that would mean various distractions. Mostly a certain ninja making him go deaf in one ear or a flower girl with a million errands for him to do and a smile that could render even the most cold-hearted individual incapable of saying no.

Yes, he would much rather work with the solitary sense of peace and quiet his one-bedroom apartment provided.

"Leon, have you done this week's laundry?" A feminine voice called from the walk-in closet, momentarily interrupting his train of thought.

Oh, right. _Their_ one-bedroom apartment.

"Wasn't it your turn this week?" he said, turning his head towards the closet door, pen cap now in-between his teeth. A raven-haired maiden poked her head out to meet his gaze.

"Was it really? Shoot," Tifa replied, pursing her lips for a moment at the inconvenience of the situation. The discontentment dissolved, however, as she observed the male nibbling on the top of his pen. "I'll just do it later then," she finished, crimson eyes disappearing behind the door once more with a fond grin.

The gunblader's quizzical look was too slow, but that didn't stop the corner of his mouth from curling upwards as well as he turned his attention back to the roll of blueprints, pen still grating against his canines.

She had appeared some time after the group's first attempts at the resurrection of Radiant Garden sporting a mask as impenetrable as his was in the form of the ghost of a smile. Her aim when he had first met her a fleeting blonde. Somewhere in-between then and now, however, her motives had changed, and so had his.

He would be lying if he said her striking similarity in appearance to his former lover wasn't the first thing he noticed. He had been damn terrified of approaching the woman at first because of that, only associating with her when absolutely necessary. But with that sense of terror came a sense of curiosity. And in feeding that curiosity, the brunette had developed a strange infatuation with the crimson-eyed martial artist. And that feeling had apparently been mutual.

There were other things that the pair had in common as well, which was probably why they were so compatible. She was a fighter, so was he. She had wandered the galaxy, he had wandered through the darkness of his mind. She had lost her soldier, he had lost her princess. She hadn't been able to grasp her wish, he hadn't been able to let go.

Sure, Tifa was no damsel in distress, but he didn't mind. It was a rather refreshing quality, actually. She was no Rinoa and he didn't want her to be. He hadn't been looking for a substitute anyway. He accepted her as she was with all her habits and quirks as _Tifa_ because…Well, because he loved her as Tifa.

The sound of the lock clicking signaled that she was done, but Leon didn't look up from the massacred plans or remove the writing utensil from his mouth. The soft press of Tifa's most prominent assets against his back, though, proved effective in bringing him out of his would-be daze.

"I'm going to run some errands," she said resting her on the platform that was his shoulder for a moment before pressing her lips against his cheek. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

He nodded, feeling her warmth leave him as she stood to go. When he glanced up to meet her retreating figure, however, Leon bit down so hard on the cheap piece of plastic that the cap shattered under the pressure of his teeth.

"Running errands? Like, in public?!" He almost yelled in utter shock, getting a look at her attire for the day.

Tifa paused in mid-step, curious expression meeting his dumbfounded one. "Yes…"

"You're seriously going to wander around the city in _that_?" the male responded, pointing the remnants of the pen at her clothing. Or lack thereof.

She looked down at her outfit, which consisted of her white midriff tank, gloves, suspenders, boots, and skirt that was six inches long as opposed to six inches above the knee. "Why, what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it?" He repeated, stumbling for words. "Well…"

"Well…?" Tifa mimicked, lips forming a rather attractive pout as she met his gaze dead-on.

"Well it…shows too much," The gunblade-wielder managed to say, frowning in disapproval. Which was the truth, in his opinion. No, he didn't hate it, in fact, he rather liked the view, but to share that view with the rest of the male residents of Radiant Garden? That idea he didn't like so much.

"But I used to travel in this all the time with Cloud and everyone," She stated, clearly not content with the judgement of her attire. "Besides, the laundry hasn't been done, right? I'm out of clothes."

"That former doesn't exactly help," Leon muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. There seriously had to be something wrong with Strife. How could he have possibly ignored a figure like that for Aerith? Well on second thought, perhaps he should be thanking the blonde and considering himself the lucky one…

"Oh come on," she cooed, returning her chin to its former perch. "It's not that bad. And besides, I know how to handle anyone who looks at me the wrong way…"

"If I don't get to them first," He interjected, finding it hard to be completely unfazed by her current position.

"_Please_," she whispered into his ear, smiling when she caught the faintest tinge of pink stain his cheeks.

The brunette's face was growing hot, he could feel it. Really, he could take an army of Heartless, a defense system gone haywire, hell, maybe even Strife if he really wanted to, but here he was melting in the palm of Tifa's hand. The woman held more power than she knew.

Not that he didn't like that fact on occasion, but still. He was head of the Restoration Committee, the alpha-male dammit! He was not supposed to be squirming in the presence of his girlfriend, no matter how incredibly hot she was.

"...Could you at least put a jacket on?" His steel-blue eyes pleaded as he tried to hide the fact that he was teetering on the brink of defeat.

"Oh fine," She huffed, long black tresses brushing where her face had been as she turned and trotted back to the closet. He sighed and trailed her with his eyes as she proceeded to lock the thing properly, avoiding slamming or ripping the door off its hinges like he knew she was capable of doing. Had she taken the more disastrous route, he would have expected a few good punches before she finally left to do those errands. But that was besides the point.

Turning back to the task at hand, Leon discarded the broken pen cap before resuming his editing. The rustling of clothes was the only sound that reached his ears. _'Probably trying to find one that "matches" or something,'_ he told himself, trying to figure out just where he had left off. Surveying it now, some of his former markings seemed a bit illogical…

The lock clicked and the hinges of the door swung open a few minutes later, but once again, he didn't look right away as he was in the middle of scribbling something else on the paper.

"Better?" She asked, waiting patiently for his approval.

Finishing his mark, he rotated the chair to face her, pen making its way to his mouth once more. Probably a bad move, seeing as the sight of her caused him to bite right through the poor object, causing a resounding crack to echo throughout the room.

He gawked, broken pieces of plastic falling from his lips. Standing there no more than three feet away was Tifa, clad in nothing but his own jacket and a pair of cherry red lacy panties that matched remarkably well with the emblem on the sleeve. Her way of getting back at him, no doubt about it.

And it was working.

_'__Shit.__'_

She placed her hand on her hip, action causing the jacket to open up a bit more to reveal her completely exposed milky white skin, shifting her weight to one leg in the process as if she had done nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well?" She grinned, voice dripping with sugar as his jaw continued to hang open in sheer disbelief.

The brunette swallowed. Hard. Tifa was obviously waiting for a good reaction, but the smug look on her face indicated she was already having a field day as his insides churned uncomfortably. He blinked repeatedly for a few seconds just to make sure that he hadn't fallen asleep at his workstation and she wasn't some illusion.

'_Nope, still there,'_ He realized, still not having formulated a strict plan of action but glad his goddess hadn't disappeared.

She tilted her head curiously as if inviting him over, eyes twinkling with mischief. He took her up on that offer.

"Well to be honest," Leon began, leaving his chair and approaching her a little less than tentatively. He stopped directly in front of her, trailing his fingers over the familiar fur trim that hovered dangerously close to the curve of her generous breasts. He was so close could feel her eyelashes gingerly graze his cheek as he fumbled for composure. "I changed my mind. You'd look better with it off," He finished, earning an eager smirk in response.

"Good answer," Tifa replied before she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips crashed in a hungry kiss.

The jacket fell (to the floor)

The panties fell (to her ankles)

The couple fell (to the bed)

And any previous thoughts of work to do fell from their minds.

* * *

Yes, I'm a pervert D: Anyway, I quite enjoyed writing this in the 3 hours I was working on it, and I'm in a slightly better mood now. Reviews, however, would make me feel incredibly happy. You know what to do, fandom!


End file.
